When He Felt Hope
by Anna Withlock Volturi
Summary: Chovia. Carros passavam por uma rodovia. E havia alguém. Vagava por entre as árvores da floresta ao lado. Numa velocidade preguiçosa e humana. Mas não era humano. Fiquei sem fôlego. Era ele. - Alice, Caítulo I. PODERÁ TER LEMONS!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

As histórias sempre têm um começo, meio e fim. Muitas vezes o começo é triste, com um final feliz, ou o começo é feliz com um final triste. Ou, muitas vezes, não há tristeza, ou nenhuma felicidade. Mas entre estas histórias sempre existe um meio.

O meio pode ser confuso, complexo, ou até mesmo clichê. Mas é no meio que se deixa claro porque tudo aquilo aconteceu ou vai acontecer. O meio é a parte principal da história, onde há os momentos de choro e risadas.

O fim nunca chegaria sem o meio e o começo não teria sentido sem o mesmo. Então porque todos dão tanta importância para o final feliz, ou o porque a personagem chegou naquele lugar especifico? São apenas _complementos_ das aventuras que ainda estão por vir ou que vieram.

Por isso minha história não tem começo nem fim e se inicia no meio da minha jornada. Ela tinha que começar pelo ponto mais importante da minha existência, já que eu tenho uma forte rejeição pelo começo.

E como minha história _não tem como_ terminar, o fim não existe. Então, nada melhor do que contar-lhes quando tudo passou a ter um sentido. Quando eu descobri que viver para sempre não seria mais o tédio de sempre. Quando o que eu tinha _previsto_ finalmente decidiu por acontecer.

Obviamente, foi o momento mais importante de toda minha existência, mas não o único de felicidade ao lado _dele_.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, mais uma fic minha indo pro site. Essa eu já tenho toda pronta no meu computador e vou postando conforme os reviews forem surgindo :P hehe' Ainda estou meio tensa se vão gostar da fic ou não, mas ok, eu tenho um xodó nessa fic e na outra que estou postando(Instituto Volturi de Hogwarts) que tem HP e Twilight. Mas essa é só Twilight. O shipper é Alice e Jasper e é toda voltada na história deles até pouco depois que se juntam aos Cullen. E eu queria ressaltar que essa fic eu devo à Joyce C. que graças a fic dela – postada no Orkut – eu tive inspirações para continuar essa minha. Então obrigada Joyce. E por enquanto é isso gente, espero que gostem.

Anna.


	2. Esperando

**Capitulo I - Esperando**

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Eu não agüentava mais aquele barulho insuportável do relógio. Ele corria lento e preguiçoso, angustiando-me cada vez mais e mais. E o barulho que ele fazia era especialmente desencorajador. Parecia que os minutos nunca passavam. Eram devagar como os humanos.

Andando preguiçosamente, segundo por segundo, parecendo cada vez mais lento. Fora que tanto o barulho do relógio, quando o dos humanos me irritava. Como eles podiam berrar tão alto?

Tudo bem que eu não estava no lugar mais calmo e tranqüilo que alguém _como eu_ gostaria – e deveria – estar para não se incomodar com aquele tipo de barulho.

Mas eu _tinha_ que ficar lá. Não sabia por quanto tempo mais. Mas eu _precisava_ continuar ali. Uma mudança misera de decisão minha poderia descruzar nossos caminhos – mesmo eu acreditando que lá na frente nós nos encontrássemos em outra situação. Mas mesmo que futuramente nós pudéssemos nos encontrar, eu não queria. Queria ali. No meio daqueles humanos barulhentos. Perfeito do jeito que eu _vi_.

- Com licença, senhorita. – uma voz masculina chamou atrás de mim. Que diabos queriam comigo? Revirei meus olhos castanho-dourados antes de encarar um homem baixo de cabelos pretos e olhos pesados. Ele me parecia um pouco bêbado. – A senhorita está sozinha?

- Ei Billy, deixe a moça em paz. – alertou uma mulher atrás do balcão, enquanto limpava alguns copos. O homem saiu de fininho quando eu o encarei séria. Era tão fácil quando eu fazia aquele olhar que até eu tinha medo.

- Obrigada. – disse com um sorriso para a mulher, dando a ela o crédito de ter afastado o bêbado.

- Por nada. – ela acenou com a cabeça enquanto servia um drink para si mesma. – Quer alguma coisa?

- Estou bem. – anunciei em agradecimento. Na verdade eu começava a sentir sede, mas não era de nada que um humano pudesse pensar em tomar.

Esperei mais alguns minutos e o restaurante – uma espécie de bar na verdade – começou a esvaziar. Devia ser bem tarde. Obriguei-me a encarar o maldito relógio. Duas e meia da manhã.

Não era hora para uma mulher da década de cinqüenta estar na rua, nem em nenhum bar. Suspirei de leve. Não seria hoje. Então me levantei do balcão em direção a saída e quando ninguém mais me olhava corri o mais rápido que pude, em direção a floresta.

Eu não estava com tanta sede, então abati um alce bem próximo a minha cabana. Depois de saciada a minha _sede de sangue_ fui até o meu cantinho. Aquilo era tudo o que eu tinha. Eu sabia que era uma _vampira_ e que, em algum momento, havia sido humana, mas eu não sabia exatamente quando eu havia sido transformada – nem que o havia feito.

Mas agora, lá estava eu, sozinha no meu canto, pensando _nele_. Em quanto tempo estava demorando. Se demoraria sua chegada. E o quão esplêndido seria nosso encontro.

Eu sabia que ele procurava por mim, mesmo o próprio não tendo consciência disso, ele procurava por mim. Seu consolo. Seu porto seguro. Pensar naquilo quase que trepidava meu coração parado. Pensar que era eu a única que poderia dar a ele a força e coragem para seguir em frente era algo que me deixava realmente feliz.

Foi ai que uma visão me invadiu.

Chovia. Carros passavam por uma rodovia. E havia alguém. Vagava por entre as árvores da floresta ao lado. Numa velocidade preguiçosa e humana. Mas não era humano. Fiquei sem fôlego. Era ele. Cabelos loiros – quase que como fios de ouro – rosto firme, maxilar forte e trincado pelos cheiros. Os olhos negros como carvão. Ele estava com sede. Mas não foi caçar. Invés disso avistou um restaurante, seguiu até ele e...

Eu tive a impressão de quase ofegar quando a visão sumiu e eu reconheci o restaurante. Era exatamente na próxima manhã. Senti como se meu coração ganhasse vida de novo e pulsasse acelerado. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Depois de toda aquela espera. Ele chegaria.

Olhei para o pequeno armário embutido na parede, onde eu guardava minhas roupas, e entrei numa batalha incrível a procura da roupa perfeita. Aquelas roupas da minha época não me agradavam exatamente.

Acabei por colocar meu preferido. Um vestido xadrez azul bem claro, solto e levemente volumoso até pouco depois dos joelhos, e com alças finas e delicadas descendo com o vestido bem justo até a cintura onde havia um cinto num azul marinho passando pela minha fina cintura e um bolero branco com rendas azuis – já que mesmo que eu não sentisse nada, aparentemente estava frio. Meus pés finalizaram preenchendo graciosamente o salto baixo e vermelho forte de verniz.

Quando notei começava a amanhecer. Contei cada milésimo de segundo até o momento que o bar abria. E quando a marcou dez da manhã sai da minha cabana em direção a um sonho.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, já que vocês pediram, aqui está o primeiro capitulo :D O começo é meio tediante, mas ok :P Fica mais divertido quando o Jazz aparece, mas fiquem tranquilas que isso não demora. Ah, queria agradecer aos reviews, e espero que estejam gostando e tudo mais. Como é primeiro capitulo nem tenho muito o que falar... Então por enquanto, é isso.

**Milla Mansen Cullen,** Que bom que gostou, obrigada pelo review.

**Maary Ashleey Cullen, **Hehe, eu tenho um amor especial por essa fic, acho ela linda. E obrigada pelo review, e apareça sempre.

Ah, queria indicar pra vocês a minha outra fic. É crossover hp e twilight, mas é muito legal mesmo. Tipo, é bem engraçada. Fica aqui o link pra vocês :D E curtam o post.

**(.net/s/5493402/1/Instituto_Volturi_de_Hogwarts)**

Anna W.V.


	3. O Encontro

**C****apitulo II - O Encontro**

No bar estavam alguns rostos conhecidos, por estarem sempre lá. A mulher da noite anterior me olhou surpresa, mas depois sorriu. Eu retribui, e sentei-me num banco alto, no canto do restaurante. O garçom me serviu água, que eu fingi bebericar, enquanto encarava impacientemente o relógio no meu pulso.

O barulho nem me irritava mais tamanha minha ansiedade. Obviamente que de noite era absurdamente maior o barulho dos bêbados. Mas agora, as pessoas ali para tomar um café da manhã rápido, conversavam fervorosamente. Mas nada me incomodava. Só o fato dos ponteiros do relógio serem tão lentos.

Então, pegando-me de surpresa, a porta do restaurante fez um barulho de sino, anunciando a entrada de alguém. A rajada de vento, trazendo o cheiro absurdamente delicioso, me fez encarar _aqueles_ olhos negros.

Eu saltei no mesmo instante, enquanto lutava para ficar em pé ao inalar seu cheiro inebriante. Poucos passos em velocidade humana eu o alcancei – sentindo que meu coração morto batia descompassado de alegria.

Ele me olhava perplexo, mas eu não me importei. O sorriso que tinha estampado em meu rosto não era suficiente para expressar minha alegria. Na verdade eu nem conseguia definir ao certo que tipo de sentimento era aquele. Era tão novo. Tão melhor. Eu nunca o havia sentido. Nem mesmo quando tinha visões _dele_. Ao vivo parecia tão melhor.

- Você me deixou esperando tempo demais. – eu disse quase numa tacada só. Enquanto sentia cada parte do meu corpo retomar a vida só para gritar por ele.

Então ele inclinou a cabeça, como um bom cavalheiro do sul e disse:

- Desculpe, senhora. – então lhe ofereci minha mão, e ele, sem hesitar nem por um segundo, pegou-a com delicadeza. Eu senti o alivio correr por dentro de mim. _Pensei que nunca fosse aparecer_, indaguei para mim mesma, enquanto lhe dava um sorriso terno. Sorrimos um para o outro por um longo tempo, mantendo uma expressão suave. Então ele convidou: - Você quer sair daqui?

Eu afirmei com a cabeça e um sorriso, segurando-me com mais força em sua mão. Eu podia imaginar o quão difícil estava sendo para ele permanecer naquele estabelecimento lotado de humanos – pelo menos imaginava que fosse complicado pelos seus hábitos alimentares. Saímos lentamente, depois, já na floresta, aceleramos um pouco o ritmo. Agora não havia mais pressa. Mas eu previa que haveria perguntas, de ambas as partes.

Paramos em um lago, sentando lado a lado na beira dele. Ficamos por mais alguns instantes em silencio. Então vi que ele falaria algo.

- Como se chama? – perguntou-me com um sorriso e pegando minha mão novamente.

- Alice. – sorri, encantada com sua beleza. – Mary Alice Brandon.

- Eu sou...

- Jasper Withlock – o interrompi e o vi arregalar os olhos de leve. – Eu sei.

- Eu devia perguntar como? – o sorriso leve que surgiu no canto de sua boca deu um arrepio na minha coluna e eu retribui novamente ao flerte.

- Digamos que não sou uma vampira comum. – expliquei dando de ombros.

- Oh. – ele pareceu entender, e eu fiquei confusa. – Também tem "_poderes_"?

- Também? – franzi o cenho. – Você tem?

- Perguntei primeiro. – ele sorriu.

- Sim, tenho. Vejo o futuro. – falei calmamente, e ele pareceu-me interessado. – E você...?

- Você não sabe? – ele riu de leve. E como era gostosa sua risada. Eu podia jurar que fiquei tonta em ouvi-la.

- Na verdade, não. – ri também, brevemente e soprano.

- Eu controlo emoções. – isso me deu outro arrepio na espinha. Então quer dizer que ele estava sentindo meu nervosismo, ansiedade e... Todo o resto?

- Oh. Então você... Você pode sentir o que eu sinto? – perguntei com receio.

- Tudo. – explicou sorrindo. – E tenho que dizer que nunca senti alguém emanar emoções como estas. É um clima que realmente gosto. – ele parou uns instantes, pensando. – Mas admito que fico confuso quando é meu e quando é seu. Parecem iguais. – Meu coração teria saído pela boca se ainda batesse. Ele obviamente sentiu minha mudança de humor repentina. E eu estava realmente feliz em saber que ele sentia o mesmo.

- Eu acho que isso é bom então. – comentei, sorrindo de lado.

- Tenho certeza. – afirmou. – Posso fazer algumas perguntas?

- Eu já sei de todas. – dei de ombros com uma risadinha descontraída. – Mas pode perguntar.

- Me dê às respostas então. – ele sorriu.

- Vai ser mais divertido se você perguntar. – eu ri. – Eu já falo mais que o necessário.

- Eu gosto da sua voz. – aquilo saiu rouco, e lento. Se eu não estava enganada foi um método de sedução. Pelo menos para mim. E eu tinha que admitir que ele tivera sucesso absoluto. Eu me sentia derretida e envergonhada. E ele sabia disso.

* * *

**N/A:** AWN, vocês estão mandando reviews! Não sabem como isso me alegra :P hhsuahsua' Bom, esse capitulo é beeem especial pra mim, porque é quando eles finalmente se conhecem (/eu avisei que não demoraria muito o começo chato.../ e vocês firam como a Alice é complexada com inícios no prólogo... shauhs'). MAAS assim, se a cena estiver um lixo, e só eu que gostar dela, vocês me avisem, por favor pra eu numa próxima fic dar uma melhorada no negocio... hehe' ok, não estou falando coisa com coisa porque estou meio louca hoje, tive provas e tudo mais e minha gata nova não ta me deixando dormir com o miado dela de noite /x Mas então é isso. Vamos aos reviews!

**Maary Ashleey Cullen,** awn, que bom que ta gostando '-' essa fic é super fofa. Mas devo avisar que vão ter umas cenas mais... hm, hot's... haha' não sou puritana sabe :/ queria ter o olhar de mal da Lice [2]. Ninguém tem medo de mim... hahahaha' obrigada por comentar.

**Tami-sushi,** hahahahah' é bom dar curiosidade em leitora, traz elas de volta pra ler a fic *-*' hehe Ok, medo de ter te decepcionado com o encontro deles... OO' Enfim, muito obrigada por mandar review, e apareça sempre.

**Malu VPC,** MALU! SOU EU SIIM, ANNA SALLES EM PESSOA :D claro que eu lembro de você sua boba. Não é porque eu sumi do Orkut que vou esquece minhas leitoras fiéis :P Por enquanto, vou postar aqui. Porque tipo, minha mãe não implica com esse site, e sim com o Orkut. E eu já tava entrando em crise de abstinência sem postar... então uma amiga que freqüenta o site me indicou. E aqui estou eu :D e Malu, confere minha crossover HP-twilight, essa não foi pro Orkut e ta muitooo legal. Eu recomendo.

BOOOM GENTE, por hoje é isso, curtam o post e mandem reviews, tão deixando meu coraçãozinho feliz '-' hahaha'

E novamente, vou indicar minha fic crossover de HP-Twilight. Ta muito a pena, de verdade. Confiram lá: .net/s/5493402/1/Instituto_Volturi_de_Hogwarts

Um grande beijo e bom final de semana,

Anna W.V.


	4. Aproximação

**Capitulo III - Aproxima****çã****o**

Mordi meus lábios o encarando. Eu já havia previsto o que ele faria. Mas ignorei, só para dar mais surpresa e intimidade no momento. Observei como ele aproximou-se mais, e como sua mão contornou minha cintura chegando ao outro lado para me puxar delicadamente para perto.

Perdi o fôlego enquanto observava seus olhos e boca aproximarem-se cada vez mais. Então ele parou a poucos centímetros de mim e eu sorri milésimos antes de colar meus lábios aos dele.

Dei a passagem que ele queria para que aquele beijo se tornasse eterno. O primeiro. Era tão avassalador e único. Eu nunca tinha beijado um vampiro – nem me lembrava de ter beijado um humano enquanto era uma –, e tinha que admitir que estava sendo uma experiência maravilhosa.

O modo como os lábios dele era preocupados em me deixar confortável e deliciada, como eles massageavam os meus de forma sedutora. Como as mãos dele me seguravam com firmeza e calma para não me deixar escapar. Era tudo tão diferente e especial. Eu nem tinha palavras. As emoções só ficavam cada vez mais fortes. E eu sabia que parte era ele que estava controlando – mesmo que, naquele momento, ele não tivesse muito trabalho para mexer com elas. Mas mesmo assim, eu sabia que a ponta de desejo que eu sentia vinha dele.

Pousei minhas mãos em seu peito largo e forte enquanto aumentávamos cada vez mais a intensidade de nosso beijo. Eu não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca. Eu queria ficar para sempre com ele. E podia ver que ele estava decidido sobre o mesmo.

Quando acabou nos olhamos tão intensamente que eu não tinha mais dúvidas. Eu o amava. O amava mais que tudo. E nós nos completávamos, como almas gêmeas.

- Me conte sobre nós, sobre nosso futuro. – ele pediu acolhendo-me em seus braços fortes.

- Não quero te assustar. – eu senti, por um breve momento, um pouco de medo de ele assustar-se com minha "pressa". Então ele me acalmou.

- Eu sei o que eu sinto por você. – ele sussurrou aquilo, ao pé do meu ouvido. – Não tem como eu me assustar. – então sorriu. Ele ajudou-me a me acomodar sentada entre suas pernas, de costas e apoiada a ele. Repousei minha cabeça em seu braço, que me envolvia num abraço reconfortante, antes de começar a falar.

- Nós vamos ficar algum tempo viajando, nós dois apenas. Depois partiremos para encontrar nossa futura família. Eles são, como costumam se chamar, vegetarianos. – notei a confusão em seus olhos quando eu falei sobre eles serem vegetarianos. – Eles não se alimentam de sangue humano e sim animal.

- Como é possível? – Ele pareceu não acreditar, mas estava com uma ponta de esperança por aquele fato.

- Eu já o faço. Quando tive a visão deles passei a me alimentar de sangue animal. Não sacia completamente a sede, nem tem o mesmo sabor do sangue humano. Mas faz com que eu não me sinta um monstro. – foi só começar a falar de sangue que minha garganta coçou de leve. Notei não só pelos seus olhos que ele também estava com sede. Mas ele parecia querer saber mais sobre isso.

- É por isso que seus olhos não são vermelhos? – o notei admirando meus olhos e senti-me envergonhada. Ele sorriu e me relaxou.

- Sim. A cor se dissolve com o tempo, conforme você deixa de lado o sangue humano. Os animais não são o mais apetitoso para nossa espécie, mas para mim serve. Eu imagino que você não deve pensar igual...

- Eu nunca pensei que pudesse existir uma existência assim. – ele me interrompeu, refletindo. – Eu ultimamente estava caçando menos, pois sentia as emoções das minhas presas enquanto as matava. E isso estava me deixando numa depressão enorme. Foi ai que você apareceu... E, nossa, realmente percebo que não me enganei quando pensei que você fosse me fazer bem. – agora sim eu me sentia envergonhada. Virei-me para ele com um sorriso.

- Não posso ser tão importante assim... – fiz uma espécie de charme, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- O que? Você está brincando? – ele riu, segurando meu rosto delicadamente. – Você está realmente fazendo a diferença, _minha Alice_. – Eu teria desmaiado, de tão tonta apaixonada que eu fiquei naquele momento, se fosse humana. – Eu não quero ser um monstro também.

- Você não é. – eu sorri, acariciando seu rosto e ficando mais próxima.

- Eu já fiz muitas coisas ruins, Alice. – ele disse aquilo com uma sombra de culpa e arrependimento. Quase pude sentir sua dor e aquilo apertou meu coração.

- Não me importo com seu passado, Jazz. Não é possível voltar e mudar o começo, mas é possível mudar e tentar um novo fim. Se é que ele existe para nós. – dei um sorriso divertido para que o sofrimento que havia em seus olhos sumisse. Com sucesso.

- Então eu vou mudar. Por você. – ele me trouxe mais para perto, sussurrando em meus lábios.

- Por nós. – o corrigi, com um sorriso leve.

- Você vai me ajudar? – ele perguntou entre os selinhos que depositou nos meus lábios e rosto.

- Mas é claro! – eu disse com uma risada e então busquei por seus lábios, já sentido falta de beijá-lo.

**SPOILERS DO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

_- Estou com sede._

_- Vamos caçar então._

_(…)_

_- Eu nunca fiz isso._

_- Vai ser ótimo vê-la em ação._

_(…)_

_Era bem tarde quando deitamos na relva baixa e úmida pelo sereno da madrugada. Olhávamos as estrelas. Nossos dedos procuraram-se e eu me senti uma tola por tremer de leve com o contato._

_- Pensei que estivesse olhando as estrelas. _

_- Há coisas melhores a serem contempladas._

_(…)_

_- Eu não quero te forçar a fazer isso._

_- Eu não estou sendo forçada. _

_- Então você quer?_

_- Seja especifico sobre o que._

_(…)_

_- Você quer fazer amor comigo, Alice?_

* * *

**N/A:** Oi galera :D Como vão? Bom, esse capitulo aqui vai especialmente para todas que estão comentando. Porque gente, sério, eu adoro receber reviews, pequenos ou grandes, eles são sempre lindos para mim. E bom, nesse capitulo as coisas começam a ficar mais animadas. Alisper estão se conhecendo e se aproximando, por isso ele é para todas vocês.

Ah, quanto aos próximos posts... Amanhã é segunda, ou seja, eu to morta. Então acho que só posto na quarta porque na terça eu faço balé e tenho que voltar às aulas.

Um parêntese. GENTE EU FUI À PRÉ-ESTREIA! Eu tinha que compartilhar isso. Fui uma das primeiras a chegar na fila e vi o filme meia noite e um do melhor ângulo. E eu mandei fazer camisas ' Team Alisper' para mim e minhas amigas. Eu estava mais eufórica do que qualquer coisa! Conheci uma boa galera e tudo mais. Era para eu ter postado esse post na terça, mas tive problemas com o computador da escola ¬¬' Enfim, esse aqui nem é tão grande, mas podem esperar que os próximos serão mais proveitosos.

AH, a partir de agora vou deixar uns spoilers sempre para vocês ficarem curiosas e voltarem na fic :D que tal? Hsuahsuahua' não digam que eu sou má, por favor :P

Enfim... Aos reviews!

**Lune-sama forever,** Ah cara, eu também amo eles, muito mesmo *-*' hehe que bom que ta gostando, aparece sempre ;)

**MahRathbone,** Oi, bem vinda. Ah, que bom que ta gostando. Tem mais agora ;) /nãodigaanna enfim, apareça sempre. Beijinhos.

**Bianca Damiani,** Hahaha, relaxa, nem eu ainda aprendi... Ah, que bom que já é minha leitora, fico feliz em saber :D hehe' Ainda não sei. Não vejo fics Ashson aqui, nem sei se pode OO' Enfim, se puder realmente, eu posto ela com certeza.

**.hp,** LAÍS! Sério, seu comentário me fez ganhar a semana, já te disse né? :P Que bom de verdade que você gostou! E espero de verdade que você curta a história. E de novo, obrigada por ler minhas fics. Sério mesmo :D

Bom meninas, como eu sou uma chata, vou divulgar de novo o meu crossover HP-Twilight :D HEHE' É só acessar www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net/s/5493402/1/Instituto_Volturi_de_Hogwarts

Por hoje é isso. Até quarta e mandem reviews.

Beijos,

Anna W.V.


	5. Caçando Juntos

**C****apitulo IV - Ca****ç****ando Juntos**

Ficamos um bom tempo ali, sentados, entre conversas, beijos e carinhos. Eu não contava mais o tempo. Agora que eu estava com ele não era mais preciso. Poderia passar na velocidade que fosse. Eu não me importava mais agora que ele estava ao meu lado.

Então notei que minha garganta coçava. Eu imaginava como estava a dele.

- Estou com sede. – anunciei o olhando.

- Vamos caçar então. – ficamos em pé e ele segurou minha mão. Eu não parava de sorrir nem um segundo.

Saímos à procura da caça, correndo pela selva. Acabamos por encontrar dos cervos e paramos numa distancia considerável.

- Eu nunca fiz isso. – ele lembrou-me. Fiquei feliz em saber que iria ensinar.

- Eu posso prever o que vão fazer, é mais fácil para mim. – sorri próxima ao rosto dele. – posso te ajudar a abater o seu.

- Vai ser ótimo vê-la em ação. – disse com um sorriso tentador e eu fiquei envergonhada por desejá-lo. Ele sorriu com minhas emoções e selou nossos lábios antes que eu pudesse caçar para nós.

Lutei para concentrar-me nos cervos, Jasper deixava-me absurdamente concentrada apenas nele. Mas notei que tive ajuda dele para me concentrar nos animais. Eu não sei da onde veio toda minha força, mas eu abati os dois cervos quase que simultaneamente. Primeiro foi o maior, dando um único golpe que o fez cair no chão. E depois o menor, que tive um pouco mais de trabalho para abatê-lo. Quando terminei sorri para Jasper. Ele aproximou-se com um sorriso glorioso.

- Você caça muito bem. – comentou sorrindo. – Estou admirado.

- Obrigada, tenente. – brinquei com um sorriso maroto. – Pode ficar com o maior, só pelo elogio. – e pelo fato que eu não conseguiria beber todo aquele sangue, acrescentei em minha mente. Ele sorriu e selou nossos lábios mais uma vez. Eu estava me acostumando com aquilo.

Pensei nisso enquanto saciava a sede. Era tão bom como tínhamos uma conexão tão forte. Flertávamos todo o tempo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra se quer. Eram sempre olhares, sorrisos, carinhos. Aquilo tudo era novo pra mim, e eu ficava realmente encantada como estávamos conectados de um jeito tão forte.

Era bem tarde quando deitamos na relva baixa e úmida pelo sereno da madrugada. Olhávamos as estrelas. Nossos dedos procuraram-se e eu me senti uma tola por tremer de leve com o contato. Então me senti envergonhada ao lembrar que ele sentia _tudo_ que eu sentia.

- Não precisa sentir-se envergonhada. – só então notei que ele não observava as estrelas. – E não é preciso _sentir_ para saber disso. – sua mão livre então segurou meu queixo de leve e o acariciou.

- Pensei que estivesse olhando as estrelas. – desconversei ainda mais envergonhada. Mas sorrindo.

- Há coisas melhores a serem contempladas. – Então ele sorriu lindo e sedutor. Não consegui evitar o riso leve e me alinhei a ele. Seu braço passou me envolvendo. Trazendo mas para perto.

Ficamos em silencio. Fechei meus olhos enquanto sua mão forte subia e descia pelas minhas costas. Eu depositara a mão em seu abdômen esguio e sentia-me plena e relaxada. Absolutamente tudo parecia emanar dele. Então senti borboletas em meu estomago quando tive uma visão. Ela ficou turva e mudou de repente. Ele estava indeciso, com medo da minha reação. Mas agora eu sabia do que se tratava e tomaria partido disso.

O olhei, com um sorriso leve. Ele mordeu os lábios, provavelmente imaginava que agora eu já tinha _visto_.

- Eu não quero te forçar a fazer isso. – ele disse com uma sobra de dúvida, analisando minha expressão. Lutei contra meu tamanho para que meu rosto ficasse cara a cara com o dele.

- Eu não estou sendo forçada. – mantive o mesmo olhar tranqüilo, enquanto mordia os lábios. Eu não tinha um coração vivo, mas podia senti-lo martelar descompassado em minha cabeça com o momento.

- Então você quer? – pude vê-lo perder a respiração com a possibilidade. Precisava comprovar.

- Seja especifico sobre o que. – pedi, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você sabe... – ele travou, embaraçado. E tive que segurar-me para não rir.

- Quero ouvir da sua boca. – Então aproximei ainda mais nossos rostos. Como que para incentivá-lo. Ele girou-me, trocando nossas posições. Agora ele tinha meio corpo sobre o meu, e suas mãos seguravam meu rosto.

- Você quer fazer amor comigo, Alice?

**E NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...**

_- Por que está tão tensa?_

_- Eu nunca fiz isso, Jazz... como vampira, nunca tive um parceiro. Como você teve Ma..._

_- Não importa... Eu sou seu parceiro agora. Para tudo._

_(...)_

_Um sentimento novo surgiu. Desejo. Um desejo completamente intenso._

_(...)_

_Eu não entendia como, mas ele me fazia sentir leve como uma pluma. A cada segundo que suas mãos deslizavam pelas laterais de meu corpo eu sentia com mais intensidade que o queria._

_(...)_

_Pela primeira vez em toda minha existência eu senti calor. Muito calor... Ele provocava isso intensamente._

_(...)_

* * *

**N/A:** OIIII GENTE! Bom, agora a história começa de verdade hein. As coisas vão começar a ficar intensas, quentes, tensas, perigosas e até felizes. Hehe' Não vou ficar dando detalhes da minha fértil imaginação do que são a Lice e o Jazz porque se não ninguém mais lê /x shauhsua'

Como eu to no rio de janeiro (*-*) não vou ficar muito tempo no pc e também eu to sem inspiração. Curtam o post, mas antes disso, aos reviews!

**Jujuh Cullen,** Que bom que esta gostando querida. Obrigada :D

**Veve Kawaii, **HSUAHUSHUAH' fico feliz de verdade em saber disso. Own, obrigada, também fico feliz em saber que gosta como eu escrevo. Porque eu, em particular, não gosto. Shuahsua' SIIIM, EU SOU MÁ! Haha' então, se você ficou curiosa, eu cumpri meu objetivo, ae ae. Atrasei um pouco de quarta para sexta, mas tudo bem /x hsuahusah'

**Malu VPC, **HAHAHAHA' spoilers são bons por isso :P essa cena é linda, mas a próxima, JESUS! É maravilhosa *-*' obrigada amore. Eu adoro você!

**Bianca Damiani,** shaushauhsu' relaxa, eu te dou um help :D aaah então eu posto COM CERTEZA!

Bom gente, por hoje é isso. Eu queria só que me tirassem uma dúvida. **Posso postar fics Ashson/Jackley(Ashley+Jackson) aqui no Fanfiction?** Eu tava querendo saber para ver se posto uma fic minha, também terminada, com algumas alterações que andei fazendo. Hoho' Se souberem, me respondam. Obrigada por lerem a fic.

Beijos,

Anna W.V.


	6. Parceiros

**C**apitulo V - Parceiros

Entramos lentamente na minha cabana. Eu estava nervosa, mas ele constantemente me relaxava. Fiquei parada alguns segundos, então senti suas mãos tocarem meus ombros.

- Por que está tão tensa? – perguntou-me ao pé do ouvido. Tomei coragem e me virei para ele. Seus braços envolveram-me num abraço. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, de frente para ele e o encarando.

- Eu nunca fiz isso, Jazz. Quero dizer, não me lembro de quando era humana. – o vi franzi o cenho e parei de respirar alguns segundos. – é outra história. Depois eu posso contar-lhe se quiser. Mas acontece que, como vampira, nunca tive um parceiro. Como você teve Ma...

- Shiu. – ele interrompeu-me com o dedo levemente pousado sobre meus lábios. Ele sorria quando segurou meu rosto apenas para depositar beijos contínuos em minha face, pescoço, lábios e orelha.

Fiquei completamente entregue. Sentia uma espécie de arrepio, não sabia ao certo o que era. Mas eu quase que podia sentir meu coração pulsar novamente.

- Não importa que você nunca o tenha feito, ou não se lembre disso. Eu sou seu parceiro agora. Para _tudo_. – Eu sorri com suas palavras. Simples o suficiente para deixar-me tonta. Então segurei seu rosto também. E o puxei para um beijo intenso e devastador.

Um sentimento novo surgiu. Desejo. Um desejo completamente intenso. Vinha dele e era por ele. O puxei pela cintura para atritarmos com mais intensidade os corpos firmes. Enquanto nossos lábios continuavam a travar uma intensa batalha de sedução.

Eu não entendia como, mas ele me fazia sentir leve como uma pluma. A cada segundo que suas mãos deslizavam pelas laterais de meu corpo eu sentia com mais intensidade que o queria. O queria muito. Mas que meu cérebro pudesse entender e digerir.

Notei então, que depois de andar alguns passos para trás eu estava encostada na parede da cabana. E ele era lento e demorado enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra o meu, pressionava nossos lábios, deslizava a língua pelo meu pescoço... Eu não consegui mais raciocinar nada. Minha mente borbulhava com o calor do meu corpo.

Pela primeira vez em toda minha existência eu senti calor. _Muito_ calor. Começava da ponta dos meus pés e ia até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Ele provocava isso intensamente. E me deixava tão envolta no momento que nem as visões estavam mais atrapalhando.

Fiquei mole, sob seu corpo pressionando o meu na parede, quando suas mãos escorrerão por minhas pernas e me puxaram para seu colo. Envolvi as coxas em volta sua cintura enquanto buscava por seus lábios, desesperada por ele.

Então, em pouco tempo, não havia mais o duro da parede nas minhas costas e sim o macio colchão da cama – cujos lençóis farfalharam com a avidez que fui depositada ali. E nem por um segundo nossas bocas se largaram. Seguiam unidas, brincando, jogando, seduzindo.

A súbita onda de loucura tomou conta de mim quando sua pele tocou a minha, por baixo do vestido que eu usava. A mão dele explorava os cantos da minha cintura, procurava algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era. E ele era rápido, ágil. Enquanto eu mal raciocinava no que fazer, ele já me trazia para mais perto, beijava, mordia.

Mas apesar da _nossa_ selvageria, era tudo tão terno e calmo. Era como se aquela velocidade fosse a mais lerda, para nós, _vampiros_. Qualquer humano que presenciasse uma cena como aquela acharia que éramos dois ferozes animais no cio, o que era algo um tanto bizarro. Mas para nós não.

Para nós dois era tranqüilo, preguiçoso e aproveitador. Porque era obvio que aproveitávamos para _conhecer_ um ao outro. Eu então nem comentava. Estava faminta, louca e ansiosa para descobrir.

Então abri os botões da _farda militar_ de Jasper e deixei que minhas mãos passassem sobre seu abdômen esguio atrás caminhos desconhecido e lugares ainda ocultos. E era, para mim, como se eu fosse uma pervertida, louca por sentir cada milímetro do seu belíssimo corpo. Mas ele não ficava muito atrás.

O vestido estava torto, desengonçado. E ele já trabalhava em retirar cada botão de seu devido lugar. Eu já não usava mais os sapatos e nem ele, mas não me lembrava ao certo quando os havia perdido dos pés.

E de repente eu só tinha minhas vestes intimas. Ora, Jasper estava muito ágil de verdade. Eu nem notara quando tudo aquilo acontecera. Então decidi que era certo _tirar o atraso_ – sem nenhum duplo sentido. Então, com o peito inchado de vergonha, dirigi minhas mãos delicadas para fivela de seu cinto. Foi ai que suas mãos me pararam.

- Deixe isso comigo, _meu amor_. – Ah, agora eu entendia. Ele estava tomando controle da situação. Querendo que eu só tivesse o trabalho de _sentir_. Jasper era realmente um cavalheiro. E em segundos ele também só tinha as vestes intimas. E meu Deus, ele era tão lindo.

O olhei com admiração, e desejo, enquanto apalpava cada centímetro até seus quadris sedutores. Sorri ao olhar seus olhos e ver ele procurar em mim alguma repulsa ou medo.

- Você é lindo. – sorri, quase que lendo sua mente gritar "_Ela não me quer!_". E ele sorriu de volta, tocando meus lábios com delicadeza.

No mesmo segundo, me senti como se estivesse pronta para recebê-lo. Pronta para tê-lo como meu parceiro eternamente. E se eu fosse humana, meu coração estaria a mil, pulsando como um louco. Eu esperara vinte anos para ser dele, e agora, que eu estava em seus braços, a ponto de _até_ transpirar, nada mais importava.

Tudo que fazia sentido era ele. Era o modo como suas mãos gentis e preocupadas retiravam as ultimas peças de nosso corpo com a cautela perfeita para me deixar maravilhada e entorpecida. Tudo que ele fazia era me deixar confortável e feliz, e aquilo para mim bastava. Estar confortável e feliz ao seu lado.

Enquanto seus lábios transitaram por meu pescoço, roçando e enlouquecendo, como que para provar que era a hora, eu arfei tendo a melhor visão de todas, no momento mais lindo.

Éramos nós. Sorridentes como nunca, trajando ele um smoking preto de linho fino e tentador e eu, um vestido clássico, branco, com rendas e os ombros bufantes. Ele levantava o fino tecido de filó que cobria meu rosto, enquanto um homem – impressionado com a beleza a sua frente – nos declarava marido e mulher. E quando ele me beijou na visão, o Jasper ao vivo e real fez o mesmo.

Entreguei-me aos beijos, aos carinhos e ao prazer. Dentro de mim ele nós levou à lua e às estrelas. Fez com que borboletas flutuassem em meu estomago e gemidos roucos se proferissem da minha garganta.

Jasper era meu. E eu era dele. E agora tínhamos selado nossa união pela primeira vez em toda uma eterna existência. E aquela vez não seria esquecida. Os sussurros, grunhidos, beijos e gemidos eternizariam conosco enquanto seguíssemos juntos, lutando um pelo outro para todo sempre.

**E NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...**

_- Onde você quer ir primeiro?_

_- Onde você estiver, Jazz._

_(...)_

_- Não tenho certeza se fizemos uma boa escolha._

_- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu bem?_

_- Não é nada, Allie. Mas..._

_- Maria esta aqui?_

_(...)_

_- Ela não vai chegar perto de você, Jazz. Eu não vou deixar._

_- Não é comigo que estou preocupado._

_(...)_

_- Então nos encontramos de novo, Sr. Withlock. Receio que esta seja sua esposa._

_(...)_

_- O que eu disse, de você ser minha esposa._

_- Fique tranqüilo, sei que foi para despistar._

_- Não Allie, na verdade eu falava sério._

_- Então você quer...?_

* * *

**N/A:** Olá amores da minha vida! Como vocês estão? Lá no rio foi ótimo, pra quem perguntou, e eu tenho algumas notícias para vocês. A boa é que eu terminei a fic definitivamente no meu PC :D a ruim é que eu estou em recuperação na escola e talvez fique uns dias sem postar :/ em todo caso, a recuperação vai somente até dia 15 e provavelmente que nesse meio tempo eu só poste algumas vezes. Mas com certeza, nas férias, depois do dia 15, eu vou postar bastante :)

Então, aos reviews!

**Malu VPC,** aeee que ótimo! Então a RL deve estrear por aqui nas férias ;) HSUAHSUAH' para isso que servem spoilers, para fazer as leitoras ficarem loucas ;) bjs *:

**Yasmin Withlock,** aah relaxa, fica tranqüila e bem vinda. Sahuhsau' E essa primeira vez eu nem gostei muito, eu sou uma chata :/

**Bianca Damiani, **HSUAHUSHAHSA' não morre não, :O

**Veve Kawaii, **oow cara, muito obrigada *-*' eu fico feliz mesmo em saber disso! De verdade, alegrou meu dia. Ah eu vou postar sim, já tenho uma pronta ;) só farei algumas modificações nela :D hehe' obrigada por ler e gostar tanto '-'

**MahRathbone,** HSUAHUSHA' somos duas pervas então D: haha' mas esse nem ta pervo não. Eles ainda vão animar mais :P

**PaulaSammet,** shuahsuahusah' pra ficar intrigante 8) HOHO' que boooom que ta gostando! Fico muito feliz em saber ;)

**Jujuh Cullen, **haha' que bom que gostou fofa ;)

Então gente, não me matem pela cena. Eu sei que ficou um lixo. Mas essa é a primeira vez deles e ainda vem muita coisa por ai.

Recados dados, curtam o post ;)

Beijos,

Anna W.V.


	7. Conversas

**C**apitulo VI - Conversas

Eu me encontrava nos braços dele, entorpecida com seu aroma doce e músculos fortes que me envolviam por baixo dos lençóis de algodão – que arfavam a cada suspiro que elevava meu peito para cima e para baixo. Mas me incomodava o fato que ele estava absurdamente quieto.

Obviamente, ele logo notou meu incomodo e abriu os olhos, até então fechados, para me encarar bem. Sem precisar de muito, tranqüilizou meus sentimentos enquanto eu arfava em protesto. Então ele decidiu perguntar.

- Já esta tensa de novo? – e o sorriso sínico surgiu em sua face linda.

- Você não diz um "a". – reclamei apenas, revirando os olhos porque seu sorriso me deixava confusa demais para ficar brava.

- Acabei de perguntar algo para você. – anunciou, com outro divertido sorriso.

- No que tanto pensava? – mudei o rumo da conversa porque me faltava a razão.

- No que você me disse. Que não se lembrava da vida humana. – ele me pareceu refletir sobre o fato enquanto encarava o teto por breves segundos e depois me olhava.

- Ah. – arfei novamente e mordi os lábios. – é isso.

- Vai se importar em conversar sobre isso? – mexeu-se no nosso abraço para virar de lado e me olhar.

- Não tem muito que falar. – dei de ombros. – Eu "acordei" no escuro. Não sentia frio nem fome. Mas a garganta rangia por algo que eu não sabia o que. Então quando me levantei, as visões começaram. Você foi a primeira delas – confessei com vergonha. Ele riu de leve, e sua mão tocou meu queixo com carinho. – Eu não sabia bem o que fazer, nem o que era. Mas ver você me motivou. Depois que ataquei o primeiro humano vi os Cullen, então passei a me empenhar em caçar servos e veados enquanto eu esperava sua chegada.

- Você não se lembra de nada antes disso? Da dor de ser transformado? De toda angustia? – perguntou-me perplexo.

- Nada. – confessei.

- Então você é uma vampira de sorte, Allie. – rimos baixinho e ele novamente tocou meus lábios com leveza.

- É tão enlouquecedor assim? – se era mesmo do jeito que transparecia em seu rosto, eu estava de verdade com sorte.

- Muito mesmo, Allie. É algo que não desejo à ninguém. – então sua mão desceu lenta por meu cabelo espetado e eu sorri. – Sua presença me deixa tão cheio de alegria. – eu ri e o beijei lentamente.

- Você não tem idéia como me alegra saber disso. – anunciei enquanto me encostava mais á ele, com terceiras intenções.

- Esta insaciável, hein? – ele riu, virando-se sobre mim. Ri roucamente quando sua boca tocou minha garganta branca.

- Você quis me ensinar, agora agüente. – o olhei brevemente antes de capturar sua boca num beijo louco e tentador.

Então ele simplesmente deixou-se adentrar no calor da paixão.

-*-

Eu perdera a conta de quantas vezes eu e Jasper nos embolamos nos meus lençóis enquanto o sol nascia e morria. Quanto tempo fazia? Eu bem que parara de contar no primeiro segundo que o encontrei. Então não sabia bem.

Mas já tinha muito tempo. Pelo menos mais de duas semanas. E era quase que impossível para nós dois sairmos daquela cama. Enquanto conversávamos e nos conhecíamos, o máximo que conseguíamos era sair para caçar, mesmo assim com muito custo.

Mas uma hora nós teríamos que sair dali, isso nós sabíamos. A dúvida era para onde íamos.

Era a primeira tarde que Jasper me deixava sozinha. Ele estava com mais cede do que eu e decidiu caçar. Eu só fiquei porque precisava tomar um banho então fui ao riacho e não sei quanto tempo passei ali, relaxada sentindo a água correr.

Quando voltei à cabana Jasper já estava lá.

- Eu estava preocupado. – ele anunciou no momento que abri a porta e veio até mim capturando-me pela cintura e tomando meus lábios. Meus joelhos ficaram trêmulos e eu o puxei com mais força, pelo pescoço, para o beijo. – Estava até agora no riacho?

- Sim. – arfei lentamente por ar e mordisquei seus lábios. – acabei relaxando demais. – então ri de leve, porque agora toda tensão sexual havia voltado, mas não me incomodava.

- Não precisa do riacho pra relaxar. – ralhou beijando meu rosto e orelhas. – eu posso cuidar disso.

- Eu sei disso, mas você anda mais ocupado com outra coisa. – então ri o beijando mais uma vez.

- Hm, é verdade. – riu em sincronia enquanto as mãos traçavam um caminho pelas minhas costas. – Mas enquanto caçava pensei em uma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntei surpresa, procurando algo no futuro.

- Quero viajar com você. – falou simplesmente. – sair desta cabana. Quem sabe adquirir um lugar para nós dois, mesmo que só por uns tempos. – a possibilidade acelerou meu coração morto. – O que acha?

- Uma ótima idéia. Mas temos que conseguir dinheiro. –torci os lábios, isso não era um problema para mim com minhas visões, mas geralmente era de modo ilegal.

- Eu pensei em um pequeno... furto. – eu ri com sua edição na frase. – Nada muito absurdo.

- 02 56 78 45 17 05. – falei simplesmente e vi sua expressão confusa.

- Hã? – perguntou-me com o cenho franzido.

- Os números premiados da próxima loteria. – sorri.

- Allie você... – ele ainda estava embasbacado.

- Não pude evitar. – ri de leve e o beijei lentamente.

- Onde você quer ir primeiro? – perguntou-me quando me colocou com as pernas em volta de sua cintura, em seu colo.

- Onde você estiver, Jazz. – nossos lábios não conseguiam se desgrudar nem por um segundo.

- Paris é ideal então. – e então ele me levou para cama.

* * *

Oiiiiii gente! Eu já falei feliz natal atrasado aqui? Se sim, então de novo. FELIZ NATAL ATRASADO! Como foram as festas?

Então, como hoje é o ultimo dia do ano – já passa da meia noite – e eu estou entediada dentro do hotel na beira da praia de Copacabana, decidi que eu podia postar, não é mesmo?

Dessa vez não vai ter spoilers porque eu dividi os capítulos e continuamos com os antigos.

Como agora meu pai me mandou dormir, eu vou ter que sair e não poderei responder aos reviews, mas agradeço à **Jujuh Cullen Veve Kawaii MahRathbone PaulaSammet Bianca Damiani Kakau Kitsune JulieRathbone. **Muito obrigada por mandarem reviews.

Por fim, Feliz Ano Novo para todoooooos. Desejo uma ótima virada pra todo mundo e que 2010 supere as expectativas! Um grande beijo, e até ano que vem!

Anna W.V.


	8. AVISO!

Recado padrão em todas fanfics.

Primeiro, mil perdões pela falta de posts todos esses meses. Tenho tido uma vida muito corrida na escola, mas como recebi diversos e-mails sobre como ficarão as fics, tirei um tempinho para responder.

Agora, perto das férias, está tudo mais tranqüilo, mas acabei de entrar na minha semana de provas finais do semestre. Então não posso postar até dia 3. Mas depois disso, eu **vou retomar todas as fics, duas por vez**. Primeiro retomo **Instituto Volturi** e **O Mundo Selvagem Das Mulheres**. Depois a **Real Love** juntamente com a **When He Felt Hope**.

Peço desculpas por ter que colocar um "post" para dar esse aviso, mas foi a única forma de responder a todos. Desculpem mesmo pela falta de posts, e espero que possam compreender.

Beijos,

Anna W. V.


End file.
